Red and Ash the Meeting of Parallel Worlds
by xAngel with red wingsx
Summary: In the anime world some of the evil organizations are still lurking in the shadows. It's up to the dexholders to solve things with a with a little help.WARNING:CONTAINS CURSING,A PISSED OFF RED,NOT SO INNOCENT MINDS OF THE DEX HOLDERS,RED AND ASH HAVING HAREMS AND WEAPON WIELDING DEX HOLDERS
1. The arrival of the dex holders!

**Heeeeey People! I am baaaack! Ijust had to make some updates and of course Getting rid of some death threats right people I recived death threats who you ask? From HollowKU. I mean dude if you think I plagralized his story well you're wrong.I am actually a fan of **** HollowKU **since I don't know how to make a story I took some parts of his story and combine them with my parts and a few edits here and there I was able to make this then this happened I never thought that my idol in fanfiction would literally want to kill me how sad now you are not my idol any more just destroyed a young kids faith(please take note that I am 13 yrs old). Now I have come back with a modified not to mention a HollowKU free story! ENJOY!

**WARNING:CONTAINS CURSING,A PISSED OFF RED,NOT SO INNOCENT MINDS OF THE DEX HOLDERS,RED AND ASH HAVING HAREMS AND GUN SHOOTING RED AND WEAPON WIELDING DEX HOLDERS**

* * *

**The Arrival of the Dex Holders**

-On top of Mt. Silver-

-? POV-

On top of Mt. a powerful trainer,who dedicates his life into strengthening his Pokemon. Who is this person you ask? He is none other than the Legendary Champion the Ever Powerful Red the Fighter of the Dex holders!

"Hey,Red!"A familiar voice calls out to him

_Hm that voice _Red thought

"Hey,Red!"A few familiar voices called out

_Hm so they decided to visit huh? _Thought Red as he heard the crunching of snow

Red turns his head to see his visitors. The Dex holders moving to wards him. On the front were Blue,Yellow,Gold,Crystal,Ruby,Sapphire,Diamond,Pearl and Platina who were running towards him. And at the back were Green,Silver and Emerald who were needless to say were taking their time walking.

"Hello,Senior Red"Ruby greeted happily with a blush on his face.

As the others greeted in their own way.

Red raised an eyebrow.

Green knowing what the silent question was said"We are here to visit you"

Red raised an eye brow again.

Green knowing what Red just asked answered his question "Well,you see...

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**It was just a normal day a the Viridian gym for Green. Wake up,feed his pok****émon,have breakfast,go to the gym,beat the crap out of the trainers who challenged him. Yup just a normal day. Until Yellow,Blue,Gold,Crystal and Silver suddenly decided to visit.**

"**Hey Green,how's it going?"Blue greeted/asked**

"**Hello Green."Yellow greeted**

"**What are you doing here?"Asked Green**

"**Were just visiting that's all."Blue answered while winking her eye**

"**What about them?"Referring to the Johto dex holders **

"**Oh? Us we Just came here to kanto to go sightseeing"Said Crystal**

"**I just came here to visit nee-san"Said Silver**

"**Hm? Then why are you here?"Asked Green**

"**Well actually since we don't really know our way around here we figured that Viridian city would be the first destination we could go to since two of our seniors are there. So me and Gold decided to look for Yellow-senpai,but we didn't find her so Green-senpai was our last resort and on the way we crossed paths with our senpais and Silver when we were at the front door."Said Crystal**

"**Well what ever I am too busy today."said Green**

**"Hm? And why would you be busy today when there isn't a single challenger here"Asked Blue**

_**I gotta find a way to escape pesky woman. **_**Green thought as he looked to the side. And as he did he saw the calendar.**

"**Hey what day is it today?"Asked Green**

"**Today is Sunday. Why?"Answered Yellow**

"**Shit!"Cursed Green as he ran around to get his bag,wallet and winter coat**

**The other dex holders startled by his sudden outburst were staring in confusion as to what Green was doing**

"**Um,Green what are you doing?"Asked Yellow**

"**Every month I would go out buy some supplies for Red and climb Mt. Silver to give them to him."Answered Green **

**As they heard Red's name they all blushed including Green And Silver. Why did they blush?Well, it's simple it's because they have a crush on the crimson eyed trainer. Well who wouldn't those red eyes that seem to glow in the dark,long beautiful smooth ebony black hair,long slim and sexy legs,voice so beautiful he can put angels to shame and flawlessly smooth white porcelain skin are the reason why they are attracted to him. Heck Red has a large when I mean Large I MEAN LARGE FANBASE with 100 billion People and still counting are practically drooling on the very sexy trainer. **

**The first one to snap out of it was Gold. He thought he could be able to see Red and he smiled at the thought.**

"**Um,Green-Senpai Can I Come with you?"Asked Gold**

"**Hm?Well ok you can come with me."Said Green **

**As soon as Green said this Yellow,Blue,Crystal and Silver wanted to come with Green.**

**Green had no choice so he said that they can also come with him to Mt. Silver.**

**-TIMESKIP 40 MINUTES LATER-**

**They had bought the supplies they needed Food,potions,fruits and etc. that they needed to use and to give to Red. While shopping they saw Ruby,Sapphire and Emerald. Why were the Hoenn trio here well here's the reason. Ruby is Here in Kanto after he found out that there are contests here in Kanto. While Sapphire's reason was to challenge the gyms and Emerald went here when he remembered that Crystal was here in Kanto because she also invited Emerald. When they found out the reason to what they were doing they blushed as these three also have a crush on the sexy crimson eyed trainer and when Crystal asked if they wanted to join. As soon as she said this the three agreed immediately.**

**Now they were going back after their shopping for supplies they went back to the gym.**

**Then they saw The Sinnoh trio walking towards the gym. When the Sinnoh trio reached the door Pearl knocked on it and shouted "Hey!We're here to challenge the gym leader!"**

**Green who saw this walked to the trio and said "Hey you three." The trio turned their heads to see Green standing next to them and behind him was their other seniors from Kanto to Hoenn.**

"**Ah! Senpais what are you guys doing here?"Asked Diamond with a surprised voice.**

"**Well why can't I be in here in my own gym,hm?"Said Green studying the looks of surprise on their faces.**

"**Huh?! You own this Gym?!"The Sinnoh trio shouted surprised at the new piece of in formation they had acquired from their senior. **

"**Yup I own this Gym. Got any problem with that?"Asked Green studying their faces as they instantly paled at the new found in formation.**

**Diamond was the first one to snap out of it as he noticed the bags of supplies and food.**

"**Um,Green-senpai what are those for?"Asked Diamond while pointing to the bags of supplies and food his seniors were carrying. As soon as he said this Pearl and Platina also took a look at the bags they were carrying.**

"**Yeah,Green-senpai what are those for?"Platina asked to her seniors questioningly. **

"**Oh,These are for Red we're going to Mt. Silver to give these to him. Wanna come and see Red with us?"Yellow offered to her Juniors happily.**

**And again they blushed at the thought of getting to see their handsome entire group of dex holders have a crush on Red. And this just made it obvious.(NO DUH!)**

"**Sure well come with you as well!Right Diamond?Right Pearl?"Said Platina as she asked eagerly.**

"**Sure!"Said Diamond while munching on some chocolate he pulled out of nowhere.**

"**Yeah I'll come with you!"Said Pearl enthusiastically.**

"**Ok do you Guys have your coats? Cuz Mt. Silver is very cold."Warned Green.**

"**Yup!"Agreed the Kanto,Johto and Hoenn dex holders. **

"**Nope/Nu-Uh/No"Said the dex holders of Sinnoh.**

"**Well, I don't want you to freeze to death so we will have to buy you guys some warm coats"Said Green.**

"**Okay!"Said the trio of dex holders from Sinnoh**

**-TIMESKIP 10 MINUTES LATER-**

"**Okay,we're good to go to Mt. Silver"Said an exited Gold **

"**Let's go!"They all said together**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Which leads us to the current situation."Explained Green

Red nods at Green's explaination

"Heey,Red!"Emerald shouted happily as he tackled Red to the ground. Red sat up while groaning with a clinging Emerald at his chest. Red seeing this just wrapped his arms around Emerald as he stood up so that he won't fall.

"Emerald. What. Are. You. Doing?"A few menacing voices said eerily

Emerald and Red turned to see the other dex holders glaring at the poor form of Emerald with a dark aura behind was shaking terribly hard because of fear,clutched Red's shirt tighter. Red,who sensed the quaking boy's distress hugged him tighter while one of his hands stroked Emerald's hair in a loving manner. Emerald felt a hand on top of his head,and when he looked he saw Red who smiled at him when he saw Emerald's face. When Emerald saw his smile he smiled back to Red. While the other dex holders were jealous of Emerald they wished that they could take his place in Red's arms.

However,before they arrived Red was bored training his pokemon was already done,feeding them was out of the option so he was grateful that they arrived.

But as much as Red was happy he was sad. Why you ask?Well because there are no more powerful trainers he beat them all. Sure there are the dex holders but he was getting bored of battling the same people over and over again.

"_**Greetings humans**_**"**Boomed a mysterious voice.

The dex holders also heard the voice as they shifted into battle position with one hand on top of a pokeball ready to release the pokemon inside the sphere.

Suddenly,a dark portal appeared in front of Red and the dex holders.

Surprised,they just stood there as something came out from the dark portal.

Its body color is white with a gray,vertically-striated underside,the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of It's mane,tail,and face,and It's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head,and its face is gray,with green eyes and red pupils,and a green circular pattern below its eyes .It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head,and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen,along with its eyes and hooves. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of It's underbelly resumes past It's waist,the underside of It's limbs also being gray in coloration,and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. It's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration. It was the Alpha "God" Pokemon,The Holy Llama,Arceus.

"_**Hello,Humans**_."Greeted the God Pokemon.

"I know you are wondering what I am doing here,right?"Said Arceus.

As the dex holders nod their heads Arceus took that as a cue to speak its reason.

"_**I have been watching you humans your little group are the only ones that are different from the others you would risk your lives for them and vise versa. You are different from those who would use their pok**__**é**__**mon for selfish reasons. That is why I am here to grant Red's wish.**_"Arceus explained

'Red's wish?'The dex holders thought except Red

"_**To be able to have another adventure**_**. **_**To feel the rush of exitement from battle again.**__"_Arceus explained with a calm tone.

"Well if Red's going then I will go too!"Said Yellow with a determined tone

Soon the other dex holders had joined Yellow in her request to join Red on where he is going.

As Arceus finally agreed to their request. The dex holders except Red were happy. They are happy because of these 2 reasons:

They can spend time with Red

They would be able to try striking a relationship with Red that goes past the friendzone

Even though they are happy they are also anxious because of these 2 reasons:

The others might try to take Red from Him/Her

And also about the opponent that Red will be facing

"...So Arceus what am I supposed to do?"Asked Red in a low tone

At the sound of Red's voice was like the sound of angels singing,as it sounded heavenly for their dex holders were feeling blissful because of it.

"_In another world the evil organizations you have defeated here are still wreaking havoc there and I want you to stop them but in that world you have a counter part meaning I will send you to:__**A Parallel World.**__"_

"_And Red in that parallel world resides a powerful trainer. You can get a good battle with him and also he is your counter part. Though he has never become a champion in his years of travelling in the four reigons."_

Arceus told the trainer,at the same time snapping the dex holders out of their thoughts. Arceus knew of this so it said to the dex holders telepathically except for Red

"_I know that you like him so use this chance to get him to be yours._" Arceus said to each of the dex holders except Red.

Each of the dex holders thought that Arceus only said to one of them but actually Arceus said it to all of them.(AN/:Like this Arceus said this to all of them. Silver is thinking he was the only one told but actually the others were also told by Arceus)

The dex holders silently thanked Arceus and other Deities for this chance to be with Red in their minds.

"_Well,Human shall we?"_Asked Arceus

"...Yes."Said Red and again the Dex holders were tranced by his voice and again were snapped out of it but by the opening of a dark portal.

"_By the way one more thing before you leave."_Arceus said

"...What is it?"Asked Red Questioningly

"_In that parallel world when you find your counter part you will feel a spark-like shiver with the force of a weak thunderbolt. But sadly some of you don't have counter parts so please don't blame me since every world has to be very different meaning some people would not exist there."_

"_So Shall we get going?_"Asked Arceus

"Yeah!"The dex holders shouted

The dex holders stepped into the dark portal. As they did Arceus said something while in the dark space.

"I am gonna drop you off to a place where he is near so good luck finding him."Was all they heard before everything gone black as Arceus disappeared.

_**-END OF RED'S POV-**_

* * *

_**-?'s POV-**_

We see a beautiful forest next to a small town with a very large laboratory.

We then see an old man in his mid 80's. He was relatively short with wrinkles on his face he had white hair that spikes to the side. This man is the World Famous Genius on Pokemon Professor Oak.

He is a kind,caring,understanding,smart and wise. Though his knowledge cannot even know what is happening,Pokemon running as if they had sensed an enemy. Some Water Pokemon are swimming towards the depths of the lake while the others are going towards the shore. While the Ground and Rock Pokemon are burying them selves underground. The Fire Pokemon are running around trying to find a place to hide them selves with but were having bad luck. The Electric Pokemon are also running around trying to find a place to hide but had better luck with hiding. The Grass Pokemon were hiding them selves in the trees or bushes. Also,The sky is darkening with dark storm clouds with lightning flashing relentlessly and strong winds devastating the entire place. But the strange part was that there seems to be a spot at the center where everything is peaceful and still has a blue sky with the clouds and wind swirling around it.

To put it simple. He is clueless as to what is happening right now.

"Professor Oak!"

Oak turned to see his assistant,Tracey running towards him.

"Professor what is happening!?"Asked Tracey

"I don't know either Tracey!"Answered Oak

"Professor!"A few voices shouted

Oak and Tracey turned to see Ash,Dawn,Brock,Paul,Barry,Kenny,Richie,Misty,May,Max and Gary running towards them.

"Professor What's happening!?"Asked Ash as he panicked

"I don't know Ash!"

Suddenly a dark portal appeared at the spot that wasn't covered in dark clouds.

"Professor what is that!?"Asked Dawn in worry as the portal still kept growing

At the portal,13 beams of light in different colors in shape of people shot out of the portal and landed on the ground as the light disappeared with 13 teens alive and breathing. As they appeared the winds stopped,the storm clouds disappeared all the pokemon came out of their hiding places and the portal disappeared.

Everyone got got closer to the crater to see the them. They see teens 2 black head,3 brunettes,an albino,3 blondes,a red head,2 blunettes and a greenette were there unconcious.

Black heads= both guys

Brunettes= 1 guy 2 girls

White haired= A Guy

Blondes= 1 girl 2 guys

Red head= A Guy

Blunettes= both girls

Greenette=A Guy

Professor Oak was walking towards them.

The others also stopped runnning to stare at the unconscious teenagers.

"Hey Ash this guy looks like you!"Shouted Dawn pointing at Red

"Gary this one looks like you!"Shouted May pointing at Green

"Barry this one looks like you!"Shouted Brock pointing at Pearl

"May this one looks like you!"Shouted Kenny pointing at Sapphire

"Dawn this one looks like you!"Shouted Paul pointing at Platina

They were all shocked to see some of them look like their friends. They were thinking the same thing.

'Who are these people?'

* * *

AN:So here is the remade of the first chapter of Red and Ash The Meeting Of Different Worlds. Hope you liked it!


	2. The dex holders introduce themselves!

_**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO ENJOY!**_

**THE MEETING**

**-Ash's POV-**

We decided to take the unconscious teenagers inside the lab to take care of them as suggested by Professor Oak. After all they can't be left outside as something is sure to happen to them and they are in one hell of an interrogation once they wake up.

When Ash tried to carry Red it was simple but when he came back to take his backpack,boy how could something that looks light be so heavy. Ash felt like it weight a ton,seriously how was anyone able to carry this thing!?

Then when I took a look at how the others were doing they were doing fine lifting the bags they picked with ease. The others stared at me at how I looked helpless on just trying to carry a backpack. When Brock carried it he was only able to lift it a hairs length off the grass for a second then dropped the bag then fell to the ground sweating and panting. The others wondered:

'Just how heavy is it?'

They needed to use four Machamp to lift it off the ground and bring it inside the lab. The others were just flabbergasted at how the four Machamp were having a difficult time with lifting the bag. It was just a bag for Gods sake!

After that we went inside and as the teens were placed inside rooms we ate dinner and then slept at Professor Oak's lab my mother agreed immediately as she trusted Professor Oak and my friends.

**-END OF ASH'S POV-**

* * *

**-TIMESKIP TO MORNING-**

* * *

**-RED'S POV-**

I woke up immediately realizing i'm in a bed and that I don't know where I am. Igot up and started to wander around. When I saw a window immediately knew that it was only 6 o'clock in the morning so I continued wandering around the place. The place is very clean and another look at the window I saw that there was a large number of pokemon in a forest something in mind clicked at this information. I started going around the place and I found a lab. Not just any lab, a pokemon researching lab to be exact. Filled with all sorts of machines were here and there and working on one of the machines was an old man.

The old man looked like he was in his mid 80's with white hair that spikes on the side. Even though Red couldn't see his face he already knew who it was.

'Professor Oak.'Red thought

Red opened the door to go closer to him. When his hand touched the Professors shoulder. The old man turned to see who would be up this early in the morning. He was surprised to see one of the unconscious teens already awake and with one look at his eyes he shivered. As he was looking at Red's bloody demonic red eyes he felt fear go through his body. With a shaky voice he said.

"Hello,young man I see that you are awake. What bring you here to my laboratory?"

At this Red placed a hand atop his stomach.

Professor Oak knew that meant this boy was hungry.

"Oh,you're hungry aren't you lets go to the kitchen since I am getting hungry myself."at this statement Red nodded his head.

* * *

**-A FEW CORRIDORS LATER-**

* * *

"Can you wait here for a while I am gonna call Delia to cook for us. So just stay here okay? Bye!"Said Professor Oak as he had gone to call Delia

Red being the obedient boy he was just stayed in the kitchen. When Oak said stay here he did not say he can't do anything in the kitchen. Red stood up from the chair he was sitting and walked to the refrigerator opened it and scanned the contents. Inside was different kinds of stuff that you would find in a refrigerator. Red grinned to himself. If he was going to make a good breakfast for everyone then he will make sure that it will be great.

**-END OF RED'S POV-**

* * *

**-NO ONE'S POV-**

Everyone who had been sleeping were being woken up by the sweet smell of food spreading all over the laboratory like a contagious disease. Once they sniffed it they all got ready to go to the kitchen to see what was causing the sweet scent. The scent lead to the kitchen once they opened the doors the smell was 10 times stronger and they saw a buffet in front of them with Red in a red apron and his usual clothing which consists of a red zip-up jacket with black sleeves and white stripe highlights,blue pants and his signature red hat in front of the food.

The dex holders launched themselves to the seats to get a taste of the magnificent looking food infront of them. The others also launched themselves eager to eat. When they tasted it they felt like they were in heaven. The taste of the food was heavenly they were trying to hold themselves back from going wild because of the great food.

When Professor Oak returned with Delia not only were they surprised at the amount of food Red had prepared but also because of the heavenly taste of it.

After everyone was done eating(More like stuffing themselves with as much food as they can.).They sat at the living room as they were waiting for the group of strangers(The dex holders) to explain what had brought them here they started questioning them

"Why did you suddenly appear from a dark hole from the sky?"Asked Professor Oak

"We are not from this world. We came from a parallel world that is almost similar to yours. As you have noticed some of us are similar in appearances. Meaning they are your counterparts." Answered Ruby calmly

"What!?"They all shouted

"Yes,it is the truth Arceus sent us here itself to rid this world of evil."Said Platina

"Arceus sent you here!?"They shouted again which made Green a bit irritated with all their shouting

"Would you stop shouting you're making my ears bleed over here!"Shouted Green

"Sorry."Was the response he had received from the people who shouted earlier

"Anyway,as we were saying earlier. Yes we came from a parallel world that is almost similar to yours some people are the same and some are not and some don't exist in the other world even the cultures are the same some differences here and there but that is what parallel worlds are."Explained Ruby

"Can we at least know your names?"Asked Dawn

"Okay,well basically the guy who is clad in red and cooked our breakfast earlier is Red – The Fighter.

He is a trainer with the ability to use a Pokemon's full potential in just one battle with little to no difficulty and even a weak Pokemon can be very menacingly powerful with just his guidance in one battle which is why he is the Champion of Kanto as he sweeped the entire tournament. And he is also the only trainer to ever conquer Mt. Silver and stayed there for a long time training his Pokemon. His Pokemon are also powerful especially his **Power Six. **It means his most powerful group of Pokemon and they are very unique and only Red can command them. He also has weapons which are to be kept classified as he does not want them to be know unless he reveals them himself."Said Crystal

The others (Excluding the Dex holders)were only staring at Red with awe and dropped jaws. Who knew he was that powerful? And what kind of weapons did he have? And why does he even weapons?

"I am Green – The Trainer. I have the ability to make Pokemon powerful through training maximizing their potential. I am also able to make pokemon train different moves even if the move is opposite to their attribute. I was able to defeat my masters 30 yr old experienced Pokemon with a Pokemon that I trained in scratch in only one day. My weapons are 2 katanas and a shotgun."Said Green as he introduced himself

Again they were shocked(Excluding the Dex holders again)

"I am Blue – The Evolver. I have the ability to evolve Pokemon through will. And my weapons are a chainsaw and chains."

They were all shocked again. She could evolve Pokemon through will that is a scientific breakthrough!

Thought Professor Oak,Gary and Tracey.

"I am Yellow – The Healer I can speak to Pokemon and understand them and also have the power to heal Pokemon through will. My weapons are 2 blasters and a fishing rod. I know what you're thinking 'A fishing rod? That has gotta be weak.' well it ain't. Nice to meet you!"Said Yellow as she introduced herself

Well they're shocked. Need I say more?

"My Name is Gold - The Hatcher. I have the ability to draw out the largest potential of a baby Pokémon, having lived with Pokémon my whole life. My weapon is a bardiche axe. Nice to meet you!"Shouted Gold

"My name is Silver – The Exchanger. I have the ability to evolve Pokemon through exchanging. My weapon is a sniper gun. Nice to meet you."Said Silver in a monotone voice

"My name is Crystal – The Catcher. I have the ability to catch hordes of rampaging Pokemon because of my special ability. My weapons are tonfas. Nice to meet you!"Said Crystal

"My names Sapphire – The Gym Conquista. I conquered all gyms in Hoenn in 80 days. My weapon is a machine gun and destroyed Team Aqua. Nice ta meet ya!"Said Sapphire a bit exitedly

"My name is Ruby – The Contest Conquista. I conquered all the contests in Hoenn in 80 days. My weapons are whips and strings. I destroyed Team Magma and if anybody needs something sewed,patched or whatever it is just tell me."Said Ruby cheerfully

"My name is Emerald – The Frontier Conquista. I conquered the battle frontier in a week. My weapon is a hammer."Said Emerald

"My name is Platinum – The Knowledge. I am embodiement of Uxie the pokemon spirit of Knowledge. My weapons are two custom made plasma revolvers. Nice to meet you and call me Platina."Said Platina

"My name is Pearl – The Willpower. I am the embodiement of Azelf the Pokemon spirit of Willpower. My weapon is a scythe."Said Pearl enthusiastically

"And my name is Diamond – The Emotion. I am the embodiement of Mesprit the Pokemon spirit of Emotions. My weapons are gatling guns. Nice to meet you! Oh and call me Dia for short."Said Dia lastly

_**-AFTER PROFESSOR OAK AND THE OTHERS STARTED INTRODUCING THEMSELVES-(Too lazy to write.)**_

"So why do you guys have weapons?"Asked Max

"Well,it wouldn't do any thing good if the Pokemon are the only ones battling and if someone needs to defend themselves. Then the weapons are definitely the trick for an offensive/defensive attack against a person. Although I may have said that thay are for defense we sometimes use it to kill people intentional or otherwise."Said Crystal

"Cool! Can we see you battle?"Said Max

"Hm? Well,sure! Right guys? "Said Gold

"Well,it's okay I guess.""Said Blue

"Okay! Hey Silver how about we battle?"

"I don't mind."Said Silver

"Okay,then it's settled but I have to go to the bathroom first. Bye."Shouted Gold

* * *

_**-TO THE BATTLEFIELD ( I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF THE FIGHT SCENE IS NOT GOOD)-**_

* * *

Gold arrived with something in his hand which he kept in his pocket.

"Alright what kind of battle will it be Max?" Asked Gold

"Huh? What do you mean?"Asked Max

"There are two options in when we battle. First is the Pokemon battle. Second option is Weapons Battle where we battle each other with our weapons."Said Silver in his monotonus voice

"Well,how about Pokemon battle!"Exclaimed Max as he wanted to see their Pokemon

"Well,Okay then!"Gold and Silver then proceeded to take a pokeball from their belts and tossed it to the air

"Go Explotaro!"

"Go Feraligatr!"

As soon as they said this two flashes of red light descended onto the field revealing the chosen Pokemon. The first one is a badger-like Pokémon while the second one is big, bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon.

"Let's go! Explotaro use Flamethrower!"Explotaro did nothing except follow Gold's command as a large stream of flames came out of his mouth heading towards it's target which was Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr use Hydro Pump!"Feraligatr nodded as a large stream of water burst forth from his mouth heading towards Explotaro. The powerful attacks clashed resulting in a smoke covered field which cleared revealing the two pokemon still standing.

"Hey,Red can we use 'it'?"Gold Asked as he turned his head to the side to see Red leaning on a tree. Red only nodded to Gold's question. When Gold saw the approval he grinned and Silver smiled(Yes he just smiled people Believe it!)now the battle is about to get interesting.

The others were just confused as to what they were talking about until they resumed the battle.

"Get ready Silver!"Shouted Gold

"Okay!"Shouted Silver

"Explotaro, Blast Burn!"Shouted Gold

As soon as Gold said this Explotaro shot a large stream of fire that destroyed everything in it's path at Feraligatr

"Feraligatr,Hydro Cannon!"Shouted Silver

Feraligatr nodded as it shot as massive stream of spiraling water destroying every thing in it's wake towards Explotaro.

_**Ka-BOOM! **_The explosionshook the ground creating a mini-earthquake and caused a wave of smoke and debris rendering everyone unable to see. When the smoke cleared what everyone saw was a ravaged battlefield,Gold and Silver and the two pokemon looking barely exhausted as if they did not just unleash powerful attacks.

Everyone's jaws dropped at their massive display of power. They just unleashed powerful attacks that shook the earth yet their pokemon looked barely exhausted!

"Whoa,that was awesome!"Shouted an awe-struck Max amazed from the display of power from earlier as the others couldn't agree more.

"We were just warming up!"Shouted Gold

Gold did not notice the object he had hidden earlier was peeking out of his pockets which looked...light blue however Crystal recognized this with one look.

"Gooooold! Get over here and give me back my panty!"Shouted Crystal as she ran towards Gold

"Damn it's SSG. Gotta run!"Said Gold as he returned Explotaro back into his pokeball. Then he proceeded to run away.

"*Sigh*They never change."said Silver as he looked at the scene of Gold getting his ass kicked (literally) by Crystal.

The others sweatdropped comically at the scene of Gold trying to get away from Crystal(Keywords: trying to get away). When Crystal just decided that Gold got enough she took her panty back and turned around...Only to get her ass grabbed by the badly bruised Gold .Gold tried to stand up by grabbing something and unfortunately grabbed Crystal's ass. Gold felt something soft on his hand he looked up to see his hand... on Crystal's ass.

'Oh shit!'Thought Gold as Crystal turned around with a look of pure rage on her face.

"Gooooooold!"Yelled Crystal as she proceeded to give Gold a round 2

For the next few minutes Gold's screams were heard throughout Kanto.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad?**

**Anyway I need more reviews I will not post another chapter if I don't get 15 reviews. Please I need reviews! Any way what kind of long range weapon would fit Blue and Emerald?**


End file.
